


Always Together

by PFL (msmoat)



Series: The Rosie Series [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie, still recovering from a broken leg, receives a call that Doyle is in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> _The final story for Rosie--who took a tumble, and needed entertaining. Six weeks is a long time to be in a cast!_

He saw Anson as he rounded the curtain separating Doyle from the other patients.

"Bodie. He'll be fine." Anson sounded nervous--as well he should.

Bodie studied the apparently sleeping Doyle for a moment, then looked again at Anson.

"It was an accident. He--"

"You lost track of him."

Anson swallowed. "Yes."

"Get out."

"Bod--"

Bodie moved forward on the crutches. "You lost _track_ of him. You bloody--"

"Bodie." Doyle's voice interrupted him. Bodie swung towards the bed, and found Doyle looking at him. "Save it, eh?"

"For what?"

Doyle smiled. "For the pints he'll owe us."

"Plural. Each."

"Yeah." Doyle's gaze shifted to Anson. "Fair enough?"

"Name the pub. I'll be there." Anson seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I'm sorry." His eyes were on Bodie.

Bodie said nothing, but Doyle spoke up. "He'll get over it. Make it a triple for him."

"Yeah." Anson nodded. "Later." He left the ward.

"He saved my life." Doyle's voice was quiet.

Bodie turned back to him. "That's his bullet they took out of you."

"And if I hadn't gone down then, it would have been Shriver's bullet. Or possibly Vaughn's. They'd've killed me. As it is, I'll be out tomorrow."

"Doyle."

"He hit me, but he killed them. It's over."

Bodie hooked a chair and moved it closer to Doyle's bed. He sat down on it and put his crutches on the floor. "It's never fucking over."

"Glad to hear it." Doyle's smile, Bodie knew, was just for him--as were the shadows behind it.

Bodie shook his head. "Trust you to get yourself shot just when I'm back on duty."

"Oh, yeah?" What's Cowley got you doing?"

"Let's just say I should be pulling hazard pay."

Doyle's chuckle was as earthy as he remembered. "Files and paper cuts, eh?"

"Files and defending my virtue from the secretarial pool."

"Ah." It was only because Bodie was looking for it that he saw Doyle's smile dim. A moment later it was replaced by a knowing grin. "The wounded hero, eh? A sure way to any bird's--"

" _Successfully_ defended."

Doyle shut his mouth and looked at him.

Bodie leaned forward. He put his hand on the bed, his fingers just touching Doyle's arm. "I missed you." He kept his voice low.

Doyle was very still.

"I know what I said before. I was wrong. I want it exclusive, Ray. I want it to last."

"Don't. That's the-- You've been off the job. Bored."

"I've been back on the job a week." Bodie shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you believe me right now. You will."

Doyle closed his eyes. "Bodie."

"I had a lot of time to think, Ray. I know what I want."

Doyle opened his eyes. "Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Sure of me, are you?"

Bodie grinned. "Are you going to be offended if I say yes?"

"Maybe."

"Berk." His gaze flickered to Doyle's mouth. "Wish I could show you."

"You've shown me that before."

Bodie leaned in very close. "I'm yours, you cross-grained bastard. Get used to it." He pulled back.

"Your timing could be better." Doyle's tone was acerbic, but it seemed to Bodie as if a long-held tension in him had eased.

"My timing is perfect. Neither of us can run away."

"There is that." Doyle tilted his head to look at him. "Are you going to forgive Anson now?"

"I'll toast him with the second drink."

"And the first?"

"That's for you and me."

Doyle's smile was in his eyes. "Always."

END

_August, 2008_


End file.
